


cherry blossoms

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Every morning on her way to work, Dany walks by a girl with red hair lying down beneath the cherry blossoms.





	cherry blossoms

Every morning on her walk to work, she saw her.

Every morning, the same redhead under the cherry blossoms, lying on her back on the dewy grass, looking up at the sea of pink flowers contemplatively, and every morning, Dany would wonder what her story was.

But DC was not a city where one stopped to speak to strangers, and Dany never even had  _time_  to stop; there was so much to get done, always, and her people needed her.

And yet, she would sometimes find herself hovering near her window, looking out at the busy cityscape and thinking about the pretty girl with her hair fanned out beneath her, and whether she had a name, or a family, or what she was doing here.

Then someone would call her name, and she would turn back around and all thoughts of cherry blossoms would disappear from her mind.

On her way home, she would scan the grass for a sign of her, curiously trying to see if she was still there, but she never was. The girl would only be there in the mornings, like she was  _praying_  almost.

Dany would be in line for her coffee and start thinking about her – would she still be there when cherry blossom season was over? Was it the space by the lake or was it the flowers? What drove this girl here?

She was poring over her campaign details and chewing on the end of her pen when she looked out the window and, like one would spot a ghost, there she was.

There was a clatter as she dropped the pen onto her laptop keys and pushed her chair out from her desk, turning it so she could see clearly. It was not the first time she had seen a redhead and jumped, but this time it was really her.

She would recognise those blue eyes anywhere.

“Excuse me,” Dany blurted out to Jorah and Tyrion as she scrambled onto her feet. “I’ll just be a moment.”

And without waiting for her advisors to reply, she dashed out of the room towards the elevator. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she did not know why. There was nothing that linked her to this girl. She knew  _nothing_  about her; for all she knew, the girl could be nuts, or deranged. What had she been doing? Dany had been too hazed to pay proper attention, but the girl had just been sitting down on a bench, she thought. Perhaps she would catch her?

The elevator doors opened and she walked out into the entrance hall, heading towards the doors. What would she even say? The other girl might consider her a stalker. She wasn’t even sure herself what her obsession with her was about.

And yet, there she was! Sitting on a bench, sipping out of a cup, scrolling through her phone, and Dany was suddenly nervous.

She stopped a little ways away, second-guessing herself – perhaps she should let this whole thing go.

But she was so close.

The girl lifted her face to look at her when she approached, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she lowered her phone. “Hello?” she greeted her, unsure.

Dany cleared her throat and offered her a smile. “Hi. Sorry, may I join you?”

“Um…” the girl glanced around suspiciously before crossing her legs. “Okay?”

Right. Dany sat down next to her. Better explain herself. “You’re under the cherry blossoms every morning,” she offered, a little awkwardly.

The girl’s face flushed a bit. “Oh. Yes.”

“I don’t know, I… recognised you and I thought I’d introduce myself. I see you every morning but you don’t see me.”

“I’ve seen you.”

Dany snapped her face over to her, her eyes widening. “You do?”

The redhead smiled. “Yes, you’re the girl with the platinum hair and lilac eyes. You’re hard to miss.”

It was Dany’s turn to blush, and she looked down at her lap before turning back to her. “I’m Dany,” she introduced herself.

“Sansa.”

“What do you do?” she couldn’t help but ask, leaning forward. “When you lie there?”

Sansa looked away, as if she were seeing something that wasn’t there, and she didn’t respond for a few moments. Dany wondered if she had asked something too personal. But then she turned back to her, her face looking like it was made of porcelain, but with a steely look in her eyes. “I think. About my purpose. Cherry blossoms have always been my favourite flowers, now they remind me of things I’ve lost. They’re a symbol for me now.”

Dany blinked at her, her lips parted as she listened. It  _was_  personal. And she had answered anyway, with a strength that was almost enviable, and she couldn’t help but picture her own road travelled.

This girl was a stranger to her, and still she had been drawn to her; there was a connection, or  _something_  keeping her here. Something she didn’t want to throw away.

“I have to go,” Dany said after a moment. “But can I see you again? I would like to get to know you.”

Sansa watched her for a moment before smiling a little again, and nodded, holding out her hand for Dany’s phone, and typing her number into her contacts. “Come lie with me next time. Company would be nice.”

Dany stood up and nodded, still a little breathless. “I will.”


End file.
